FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a cholesteric liquid crystal having amphiphilic properties in the polymer liquid crystal dispersed system and a polymer dispersed liquid crystal display device showing greatly improved properties of the dispersion system, particularly memory function and contrast, by utilizing the said cholesteric liquid crystal as an agent for treating the surface of transparent electrodes and phase transition inducers in liquid crystal cells.